sonic_gxfandomcom-20200213-history
Gemerl the Gizoid
Gemerl is a super Gizoid built from the remains of Emerl and is a close friend of Cream and Vanilla the Rabbit. He was created by Dr. Eggman from Emerl's data, making him a reincarnation of Emerl. Gemerl once aided the doctor in his attempts to stop Sonic and his friends from foiling one of his plans, but wound up betraying Eggman to cause mayhem, After his defeat, he was reprogrammed in the image of his previous self. Appearance Gemerl bears a great deal of resemblance to (and derives his name from) Emerl, the prototype Nocturnus Clan Gizoid, due to being built from Emerl's data. Unlike his incarnation Emerl however, Gemerl has a black, yellow, and grey color scheme, blue eyes with red rims, and has several sharp fin-like objects attached to his arms, legs and head. History Sonic Advance 3 Gemerl was created by Dr. Eggman sometime after Emerl's destruction to be the ultimate fighting robot, who used Emerl's data as a basis for him. This supposedly gave Gemerl some of Emerl's hardware and memories. When Eggman broke the Earth into pocket dimensions with the Genesis Wave, Gemerl tried helping Eggman prevent Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends from fixing the planet. Gemerl kept intercepting the heroes, but was defeated each time and had to retreat. He would also join Eggman in his mechs, whenever the doctor confronted Sonic and his friends, only to be beaten and flee with Eggman. Eventually, Gemerl made a final stance at the Shrine Isle with Eggman, but they lost once more. As Sonic and his friends restored the earth, Gemerl and Eggman tried to escape when Gemerl's battle damage made him unstable. He then stole the Chaos Emeralds from Sonic, which he used to transform into Ultimate Gemerl. Gemerl then betrayed Eggman and escaped. In space, however, Gemerl was confronted by Super Sonic and Eggman who defeated him. Reverting back to normal in a large explosion, Gemerl landed on earth where his broken body flushed up on a beach. Found by Cream and Vanilla, he was taken to Tails who repaired Gemerl and turned him back to the peaceful Gizoid he was based on. Gemerl soon after befriended Cream and subsequently took up residence in Mobotropolis with her and Vanilla. Shattered World Crisis Act One During the Shattered World Crisis, Vanilla contacted Cream during this crisis and assured her that Gemerl would help her look after Chocola. Worlds Unite During M'egga Man's attack on Mobotropolis, Gemerl was collecting firewood when Vanilla informed him of a distress call sent by Cream. Just as the corrupted Mega Man was about to complete his mission, Gemerl showed up to put an end to his rampage. Unfortunately, M'egga Man's arsenal proved to be a greater obstacle than the android could counter, and he was defeated. Later, as Sigma's Unity Engines began merging the Sonic's World and Mega Man's World, Gemerl was called upon by Sally to help rescue civilians caught up in the events. He promptly joined Dr. Light, the Freedom Fighters, the Robot Masters, Knuckles the Echidna, the Maverick Hunters, Team Sticks, and Auto aboard the Sky Patrol in order to take the fight to Sigma. They soon assaulted the Lost Hex, only to run into an army of Mechaniloids under the leadership of the Deadly Six. Gemerl rushed right into the fight, teaming up with Big the Cat to take on Zomom, but trouble soon arose as the Zeti took control of Mega Man, X, and their fellow robots and forced them to attack their allies. To make matters worse, Gemerl also fell under the command of the aliens, and would have attacked Sally had it not been for Knuckles' intervention. Fortunately, he and the others were promptly freed by the Egg-Wily Uppity Robot Scrambler Cannon created by Eggman and Wily. The heroes had little time to rest, however, as Sigma promptly attacked with a gigantic new robot body and an army of Time-Cloned Mavericks. Gemerl joined his weary allies in facing them, notably engaging Launch Octopus. After the Mavericks scattered to various worlds, Gemerl and his allies pursued them, while gathering additional fighters to join in the final assault against Sigma. It would eventually fall to Super Sonic and Super Armor Mega Man to defeat the Maverick leader and to Xander Payne to undo all the harm his actions had caused; as such, Gemerl was returned to Mobotropolis with no memory of the conflict. Act Two Not long after, Gemerl escorted Cream, Cheese and Big to Castle Acorn so the Chaos Emeralds and Gaia Keys could be stored safely within its vaults. During the Hooligans' raid on Mobotropolis, Gemerl fought Metal Sonic until the Hooligans entrusted Metal with the Chaos Emeralds and Gaia Keys, with the Witchcarters preventing Gemerl from catching up with him. Cream, Cheese and Big soon rescued him and managed to make the Hooligans and Witchcarters free. Gemerl then began fighting off the invading Badnik Horde and later contacted Sally to update her on the events. Personality Initially, Gemerl lacked any kind of true personality, though he would display some of Emerl's traits over time, supposedly due to containing his data. When serving Eggman, Gemerl behaved as an emotionless machine and was completely obedient and unwavering loyal to the doctor. After receiving damage at the Shrine Isle, however, Gemerl gained a sense of free will and acted similarly to Emerl under his original programming, becoming aggressive, hostile and bend on causing destruction. After being rebuild by Tails, Gemerl became a kindhearted, gentle and supportive robot, much like Emerl near the end of his life. Like his previous incarnation, Gemerl wishes to enjoy a peaceful existence, and resorts to conflict only when no other options are viable. Powers and abilities Being created as the ultimate fighting robot, Gemerl is built for combat. Due to also being based on Emerl's data, which is loaded with millennia worth of battle information, he presumably possesses a high level fighting skills. Gemerl possesses a jetpack on his back, allowing him to either fly through the air, perform powerful midair spin attacks or move along the ground at super speed nearing that of Sonic. He is also quite durable, being able to withstand being blow up and still continue to function. Additionally, he can teleport, fire barrages of missiles, create a red energy shield around himself and perform the Spin Dash. Gemerl also has the ability to "merge" with other machines and, as such, co-piloted all of Eggman's mech vehicles. Super transformation : Main article: Ultimate Gemerl With the seven Chaos Emeralds, Gemerl can assume a super transformation into a much stronger form named Ultimate Gemerl. This form has four extendable arms with claw-like hands that can fire freezing energy beams and launch missiles. Its only weak spot is its blue gem, which is protected and impossible to harm unless Super Sonic charges Eggman's Egg Mobile with energy and throws him at Ultimate Gemerl. Relationships Friends/allies * Freedom Fighters ** Cream the Rabbit ** Big the Cat * Vanilla the Rabbit * Dr. Eggman (formerly) Enemies * Sonic the Hedgehog (formerly) * Cream the Rabbit (formerly) * Amy Rose (formerly) * Miles "Tails" Prower (formerly) * Knuckles the Echidna (formerly) * Eggman Empire ** Dr. Eggman ** Metal Sonic ** Badnik Horde * Hooligans * Witchcarters See also * Gemerl * Gemerl Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Heroes Category:Eggman's creations Category:Villains turned Hero Category:Gizoids